Haru Brought Gir Problems!
by Nellie
Summary: When Haru introduces the KHR team her friends from school, Gokudera and Yamamoto find themselves with new fangirls. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he finds himself having a new love rival – a tomboyish girl almost as EXTREME as Sasagawa Ryohei.
1. Haru Made New Friends

**Haru Brought Gir… Problems!**

**Disclaimers: **I do not own KHR, just the randomly created girls who serve to add on to Tsuna's daily misfortunes.

"Miura-san, have you checked the group list for our Chemistry assignment?" Koshiba Sayaka asked as she approached the taller girl shyly. Sayaka was the smallest and quietest girl in the class. Although one of the smartest in school, she was not the type to stand up – with her old-fashioned glasses in big round frames and her twin braided pigtails. Standing beside her was her cousin, Koshiba Yumiko – tall, well-developed beauty who never failed to enhance her beauty with little accessories and make-ups. The two cousins were different as day and night, and Haru, along with most of the other students, wondered how they remained best of friends.

"Hahi? The list is out?" she asked, genuinely surprised. "Haru hasn't checked it. But it shouldn't matter!"

The two girls looked at each other, then sighed. Yumiko took a seat besides Haru. It was lunch period, and most other girls had rushed to the cafeteria.

"We're in the same group," she whispered, after carefully glancing at the remaining girls in class. As Haru was about the voice her confusion over Yumiko's actions, she quickly continued, "Us, and Setou Mia."

Haru frowned. Setou Mia was not exactly someone she would choose to be a group with. She was really intelligent, constantly scoring perfect marks for her exams, and excelled in all sports. She was said to beat even guys in most competitive sports during their school's friendly matches – in which she went ahead and challenged the best players of the boy's team. She was probably loaded too – having been escorted to school by different expensive looking cars and scary looking bodyguards each day. But it wasn't just about jealousy for someone who seemed almost perfect. Mia wasn't exactly the nicest girl around. Nor was she the most feminine looking girl around. With her height and short boyish haircut, as well as her flat figure she could easily be mistaken as a boy – her almost never wearing her uniform didn't help either.

"I'm afraid to talk to her," Sayaka voiced timidly. There were rumors about how girls who were previously teamed up with her had bad experiences. Haru, though not usually into gossips, was well aware of all the rumors.

"Neh, Miura-san…"

"Haru," Haru interrupted the bolder girl with a smile. "Have a seat too, Saya-chan".

Sayaka blushed, but quietly grabbed a chair and seated herself beside her cousin. "Thanks… Haru-chan".

"Haru…" Yumiko began, looking sternly at her. "Do you think we could ask for a group re-arrangement?"

"Haru doesn't think so… Maybe we should try to talk to her and see if she is really as *terrible* as everyone said!" Haru suggested. Just as they spoke of the devil, Setou Mia walked into the class, carrying her _boken_.

"Hahi! Mia-chan!" Haru gasped. The two cousins were so startled they almost jumped from their seats.

Mia saw them, and approached them.

"Miura-san, Koshiba cousins," she greeted, her face firm. The two girls turned to face her with a forced smile. All three girls greeted back awkwardly.

"I'm looking forward to work with you. Please take good care of me," she shook each of their hands, surprising them. Pretty soon, Mia managed to break the awkward silence, and the girls quickly had a draft outlined and plans for further meetings. Just as the lunch period was about to end, the girls exchanged numbers and Mia quietly excused herself for her student council activity.

"She is actually a very nice girl!" Sayaka beamed, feeling slightly guilty for judging the girl from rumors, "Maybe that's why she received so many chocolates on Valentine day!" Yumiko made a face at that remark.

"I bet she's just putting on a goody-two-shoes show! Did you notice she didn't even smile the whole time?"

Sayaka looked uncomfortable. Unlike Yumiko, she was the type to easily like and trust another person.

"Maybe she just didn't like to smile… Everyone has their own *unique traits*," Haru commented. Yumiko shrugged, "Or maybe she's just using Botox." The other girls laughed at the comment.

However, within two weeks of working together, the 3 girls quickly came to accept Mia. Haru liked her new friends a lot, and had lots of fun working with them. One day, while working on the final draft of her presentation, the girls started talking about their dream guys. After listening to their descriptions, Haru realized how Sayaka and Yumiko's dream guys matched with Gokudera and Yamamoto, and decided to introduce them. Not wanting to have Mia feeling left out, she invited (read: dragged) Mia to join them – not realizing that she was about to introduce more problems than romance to the team.

**Notes: **I just can't get enough of KHR. I thought it would be fun to give Gokudera and Yamamoto some girl troubles… And Tsuna a 'serious' competition. So here goes my crazy, most unorganized story… ever! Cheers, and thanks for reading xD


	2. Haru's Friends Like Tsuna's Friends

**Haru's Friends Like Tsuna's Friends!**

"What do you think that stupid girl is up to?" A very grumpy Gokudera complained as he lazily dragged his feet trying to catch up with his beloved 10th and the stupid baseball addict. Reborn has finally decided to accompany his sister, Bianchi to search for new cooking 'ingredient' (to which she considered it the ultimate date) for the weekend, giving Tsuna the unbelievably lots of free time off to himself. To make things better, Tsuna's mother has decided to bring the annoying cow, Lambo and I-Pin to the amusement park as she recently won price tickets from lottery. He was looking forward to spending some quality bonding time with Tsuna… Until an annoying, pestering, stupid girl invited them (and also the baseball idiot, boxing maniac and ultra dense love interest of his beloved 10th!!) for a karaoke party with her… friends. The sound of it, resonated as nothing but trouble to him.

"There, there… It's fine to relax and meet new friends once in a while!" Yamamoto tried to cheer him up, though received nothing but a glare back. "Who knows there might be a talented baseball player there," he added hopefully.

"Are you idiot? That stupid girl is from MI-DO-RI High school. It's an all G-I-R-L school," Gokudera fumed, getting irritated with the other guy sticking so close to HIS Tsuna.

"I don't see anything wrong there…" Yamamoto added, sounding confused.

"Girls don't play baseball!!!" Gokudera growled, trying his best not to shout.

"Why not? I'm sure there're girls who play too…"

"Anyway, I'll sure it'll be fun! It's a good idea to relax once in a while," Tsuna interrupted sheepishly. _Especially without Reborn to make everything Vongola-styled!_ He looked at his two best friends, one growling and other laughing innocently. _Especially since… I'll be able to listen to Kyoko-chan's singing! I might even get to duet with her! _Soon he started visualizing the impossible between the two of them… Until a familiar voice woke up him.

"Tsuna! Haru is *happy* to see you here! Are you excited too? We are going to do some *love love* duet songs later!" Haru grabbed on his arm, a typical daily routine. As often as he had experienced that, he still couldn't help but blush when he felt her breasts pressing on his arm. _No no no! Not in front of Kyoko-chan!_

"Let the 10th go, you stupid girl!" Gokudera quickly came in between them, one of the times Tsuna was grateful for Gokudera's violent and possessive traits. Haru, however, was never much of a pushover.

"Haru is not stupid! You are stupid!" She shouted, making a face at him. She quickly turned to Tsuna with a sweet smile, her eyes sparkling.

"Let me introduce my friends to you!" She signaled the three girls behind her to move forward. Tsuna looked over and noticed three very different girls.

The smallest one, was very shy and plain looking. She wore a simple blue one piece dress, with a pair of glasses thick to cover her possibly very beautiful eyes. Her hair was tied neatly back into a pigtail. She was holding on to the arm of a much taller girl – beautiful, which highlighted long, wavy hair, perfect make-up, trendy blouse with tight denims skirts. Even her jewelries matched her clothes perfectly. She would definitely be popular in Namimori High School, possible as popular as Kyoko, depending on her personality, Tsuna noted to himself. Another… _girl _who was standing behind them, looking uninterested and yawning… Looked very much like a handsome young man. She was definitely taller than him, perhaps around Gokudera's height. She was simply wearing a pair of long black pants, and a messily half buttoned polo shirts with a layer of… cloth inside. Her hair was even shorter than Gokudera's!

"Where's Kyoko-chan? I want to introduce everyone together!" Haru, still holding on to Tsuna's arm, asked excitedly. It didn't take long for them to find out where she was…

"TO THE EXTREME!"

"Brother, we're just going to a karaoke party!" Kyoko told her very excited elder brother, although she was pretty much ignored. Ryohei quickly rushed to the guys.

"Sawada, I am going to challenge for a dual – to the EXTREME!"

"You're not going to do any better than the 10th!"

"Singing competition, it sounds like fun!"

Tsuna couldn't help but laughed at the guys. Typical of them. Most importantly, _his _Kyoko-chan was there… And they would spend the rest of the night having a party together… He started visualizing them singing together, hands accidentally touching when passing microphone…

"Kyoko-chan! You're there!" Haru's high-pitched greeting brought him back to reality.

"Haru-chan! I see you brought some lovely friends! Please introduce them!"

Haru quickly introduced the KHR team to her classmates. Tsuna noticed that the taller… 'girl' was finally starting to show some interest.

"Now let me introduce the *beautiful* girls!"

"I'm Koshiba Yumiko," the girl with highlighted wavy hair introduced with a charming smile, quickly establishing eye contact with everyone, and then focusing on Gokudera for a brief moment, flashing him an extra sweet smile. It went unnoticed by the grumpy silver haired guy.

"Kosbiha… Sayaka…" the smaller girl introduced shyly… looking away from everyone.

"Koshiba… are you girls sisters?" Yamamoto asked. Sayaka looked up at the smiling guy, blushed and looked away. "No… no…"

"We're cousins," Yumiko laughed. "To make it easier, just call use Yumi and Saya," she added cheerfully, darting another smile at Gokudera.

_I think Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto has gained themselves more admirers… _Tsuna sweatdropped at the obvious situation which seemed only obvious to him. Somehow, as always.

"Mia-chan!" Haru whispered, looking worried at the tallest girl. Mia approached the team, her attention focused on the Sasagawas.

"I'm Setou Mia," she introduced, offering handshake to everyone, though her eyes definitely still focused on the same direction. As Ryohei shook her hands, she said, "I believe guys should definitely take things to the extreme."

To which Ryohei happily agreed with a roar.

_And now Ryohei gained himself an admirer too, _Tsuna sighed.

"Mia, isn't that a girl's name?' Yamamoto interrupted with a childish smile. An awkward silence filled the space. Gokudera started laughing.

Haru was about to scold him, when Mia interrupted. "Unfortunately, I'm biologically a girl."

Yamamoto smiled, looking confused. "I see…"

_Biologically? _Tsuna wondered why was he always surrounded by weirdo's.

The group then made their way into their pre-booked rooms. Tsuna actually found it relaxing even though everything seemed messed up.

Tsuna had expected Haru to be clinging on to him the whole session, though surprisingly she and Kyoko was happily whispering and looking around with mischievous and secretive smiles, as if they held on to some very important information. He was glad that it wouldn't lead to situations where Kyoko might has any misunderstanding, but at the same was disappointed that he couldn't spend more time with Kyoko. He was however, more than satisfied, and found himself in e-cloud 9 listening to Kyoko's singing.

He also found it amusing, how Kyoko and Haru pushed Yamamoto to look after the quiet and shy Sayaka. When Yamamoto good naturedly offer Sayaka a dual song to perform, she turned so red and was unable to say anything for a short moment. When she regained her speech, she quickly excused herself and rushed out of the room. Yamamoto laughed at it, "Ah, nature's call. Guess we'll have to go next. Tsuna, want to sing with me while waiting for Saya-chan?"

Gokudera, who was initially annoyed, had been cornered by Yumiko, who had somehow caught his interest with a topic about a recent sighting of UFO in a nearby town. He would once in a while turned to Tsuna to ask for his opinion. _She's got him totally cornered, _Tsuna chuckled inwardly, _And boy, is she good! _Yumiko even successfully got Gokudera to sing a duet with her.

Ryohei, on the other hand, was so excited that there was a scoring system on the karaoke machine, and was singing 'to the extreme' to score full points. Mia joined in the quest, though luckily she was not shouting at every word of the lyrics. Tsuna admitted she looked really cool, and sounded very professional as well. Ryohei was, naturally, not happy with the loss. The two of them took over the following half hour competing to see who scored higher, and when Sayaka is finally back, she got to sing a song with Yamamoto. Well… she was moving her lips, but only Yamamoto's out of tune singing was heard. Gokudera started teasing him for his low score, and they started challenging each other.

It was fun and amusing for Tsuna. It was a good change, nothing to do with mafia life. And just when he thought things wouldn't get any better…

"Tsuna-kun, would you like to sing a song with?" Kyoko asked with a big smile on her face, a smile he loved so much.

"Haru is next!!"

By the time he finished singing with Haru (scoring less than 30% with both of the girls, while the girls scored 86% on their duet making him feel like no-good Tsuna all over again), he realized Ryohei and Mia were not in the room.

"Where's… onii-san and Setou-san?" he asked.

"Sasagawa-san found out Setou-san is good in boxing and challenged her for a fight. They're probably outside somewhere sparring now," Yamamoto told him.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Haru imitated Ryohei. Tsuna and Kyoko laughed, they could so imagine Ryohei saying that.

* * *

"So so so so! What do you think?" Haru asked her friends excitedly after the party ended and everyone said their farewells. Ryohei and Mia went back and joined them just before everyone left, with bruises and sweats.

"He is so hot and cool, definitely my type of guy!" Yumiko gushed dreamily. "Thanks so much, Haru-chan!"

"I think… he's really… nice…" Sayaka said shyly with a blush.

They started teasing each other.

"What do you think, Mia-chan?" Yumiko asked, trying to bring the other girl into their conversation.

"I think he needs to learn some manners, that Gokudera Hayato," she frowned.

"You just don't understand the charm of a bad boy, who's actually an angel underneath," Yumiko sighed, "It takes someone with a good woman's instinct to spot a gem like him. A woman like me". Haru could have sworn she saw Mia smirked.

"Yamamoto-kun has good manners…" Sayaka sputtered.

"Yea, but he lacks brain and common sense." All three girls laughed, leaving Sayaka fuming but speechless.

"How about… Sasagawa?" Haru asked teasingly. The other two girls also looked at her curiously.

Mia smiled. It was probably the first time they saw her smile

"Ah… I'm definitely interested… That Sasagwa…" The smiles on the girls' face widened…

"Kyoko"

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR.

**Author's Note: **Finally, enough introductions on the OCs. Hope I can somehow make it sound realistic enough... And not have too much OOC-ness. Either way, just doing this to satisfy my KHR craze... And to torture Tsuna xD Not intending to pair Gokudera x Yumiko and Yamamoto x Sayaka at all, they're just there for me to make things funnier... somehow. Hope you like it! Cheers....


End file.
